As is known in the art, there are a wide variety of sensors for collecting many types of information. For example, video sensors can collect image information that can be used to detect predetermined objects, events, etc. However, conventional sensors typically collect data at a predetermined rate and resolution, thereby limiting the information that can be derived. To provide information in multiple formats, two sensor systems are typically required.